This invention relates to providing a system for improved mine emergency refuges. More particularly, this invention relates to providing emergency mine refuge systems with improved air revitalization and refuge access.
Each occurrence of a major underground mining incident highlights the need for improved evacuation and refuge alternatives for human miners. Fire, explosions, gas inundation, ground movement, etc., may prevent the miner from immediately exiting the mine subsequent to an emergency incident. When escape is impossible, miners must take temporary refuge within the mine until rescue assistance is available or the mine is secured.
Clearly, a need exists for new technologies designed to improve the safety of underground mining operations by enabling the implementation of life-sustaining emergency refuges for persons temporarily trapped in an underground mine.